Densi One-Shots
by Sierra Tango
Summary: Just a book of small Densi moments. Open for suggestion. Ch.1 - Wardrobe Malfunction Ch.2 - Too Soon Ch.3 - The Stroke of Midnight Ch.4 - What To Say? Ch.5 - Recovery
1. Wardrobe Malfunction

Chapter 2: Wardrobe Malfunction

Deeks closes the curtain and starts to undress. The janitor's uniform lays across the chair. _Another glamor assignment. _He thinks. He pulls off his shirt and slips out of his pant. He hears the curtain open and close behind him. He turns around to see Kensi.

"Umm, is our relationship about to change?"

Kensi puts her hand over his mouth. "Shh."

Deeks hears someone walk by. They stop for a moment, and then the footsteps fade away. Deeks sticks out his tongue to lick her hand. Kensi steps back and wipes her hand on her jeans.

"Eww. What are you? Five?"

"You wouldn't let go."

Kensi finally looks at him and sees he is in his boxers. She covers her mouth.

"Great. You walk in on me and then laugh."

"Sorry." Kensi tries to pull it together.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm hiding."

"Why?"

"I…might…have dinged Hetty's car this morning."

"Kensi." Deeks lays on the disapproving tone.

"It was an accident." Kensi's eyes wander down to his abs.

"Hey, My eyes are up here." Deeks says. Kensi looks back up. "Can I get dressed now?"

"She might still be out there."

"Turn around then." Kensi reluctantly turns her back.

Deeks turns around and leans down to step into the janitors uniform. Kensi sneaks a peek backwards. Deeks turns back around and catches her.

"You were checking out my butt weren't you?" Deeks says.

"No." Kensi can't help the grin that spreads across her face. "Maybe."

"Like what you see?"

Kensi scoffs and walks out of the dressing room. Deeks smiles. Kensi stops just outside the curtain. Hetty stands with her arms crossed. Deeks opens the curtain to follow and freezes as well.

"This is not what it looks like." He says.

Hetty tilts her head. "Miss. Blye. May we speak." Hetty turns and walks toward her office.

Kensi turns to her partner. "Save me."

Deeks just laughs as she walks away.

**Just a fun bit of fluff. If you don't review, I assume you're not reading. Please let me know what you think.**

**-ST**


	2. Too Soon

**I had this scene running in my head from the beginning of OMNI. A little more confrontational and a bit harder to come back from, but I like it. **

The team stands in the bullpen packing up for the night and celebrating another case closed.

"Glad to have you back, Deeks." Sam says, "Wasn't the same without you."

"Boring." Deeks says.

"Quiet." Callen says. Everyone laughs. "While we are all happy to see you back, are you sure you're ready?"

"I told you guys, I'm fine."

"I just don't want to see you pushed back in too soon."

"Do you not want me here?"

"Of course not." Kensi says.

"I'm just worried." Callen continues.

"About what?"

"About Kensi."

Deeks looks confused. "What about Kensi?"

"Yeah, what about me?" Kensi is starting to get angry.

"Partners need to trust each other."

"I do trust him." Kensi says.

"I don't." Callen says, "I'm responsible for this team. I have to know that when I send you out there, you're both ready to do what ever it takes protect each other."

Silence falls in the room.

"We all saw you hesitate today. You couldn't take the shot. What if next time the gun is pointed at Kensi?"

Deeks grabs his bag and walks out of the room. Kensi flows him outside.

"Deeks." Kensi says. "Deeks wait!" Kensi follows him to his car.

Deeks stands facing his car but doesn't get in. Kensi come sup behind him. She puts his hand on his shoulder.

"He's wrong."

"No he's not." Deeks says flatly. "What if a gun is pointed at your head and I can't pull the trigger."

"You will."

"How do you know?"

"Because the guns pointed at _my_ head. I would be more worried if it was pointed at yours." Deeks looks up at her. "You will always protect me and I will always protect you, to fault sometimes. Would you give your life save mine?"

"Of course." Deeks answers with no hesitation.

"That's how I know."


	3. The Stroke of Midnight

Story Idea Credit to **Densi22** - Thanks

Kensi sits on the couch at her mothers. Her phone goes off on the table. She picks it up. Deeks had been texting her all night. He was out at some club she was sure. They shared little quips and jokes back and forth. Normal stuff. She texts back a clever response to his latest jab at her.

She puts her phone down and walks into the kitchen. Her mother pulls out two glasses.

"Almost midnight."

"Yep."

"Still texting." Kensi can hear the tone in her mother's voice.

"Don't start."

"All I'm saying is he is a very nice man."

"I know. You've been saying that for the past six hours."

"That's because you haven't stopped texting him for the past six hours."

"That's just the way we are."

"Texting all the time. You see each other every day. Put your life in each other's hands. No one would blame you. He's a very nice man. Not hard on the eyes either."

"If you like him that much you can have him."

"Maybe I will."

Kensi picks up her wine glass and walks back to the living room.

The TV counts down 10…9…8…7…6… Kensi picks up her phone to call Deeks. Just as she has the phone in her hand, Deeks face pops up on it. MARTY DEEKS calling, reads across the top. Kensi looks back at the TV. 3…2…1… Kensi connects the call.

"Happy New Year!" She says.

"Not fair!" Deeks voice rings through the phone. "I wanted to say it first."

"Too late." Kensi laughs. Deeks laughs.

"You gonna let me in or what?"

"Huh?" Kensi says confused.

Kensi hears a KNOCK on the door. She gets up to answer it. Deeks stands outside holding his phone and a bottle of Champaign.

"Happy New Year, Kensi."

Kensi lets a big smile spread across her face. She grabs the front of his shirt and pulls him in for a kiss. Deeks is shocked for a moment then kisses her back. Kensi lets go of his lips and his shirt, then turns and walks back into the kitchen. Deeks shakes his head and follows her inside.

**Please review. If you have any thing you want to see PLEASE let me know.**

**-ST**


	4. What To Say?

**I know I haven't written in a while. I just started a new job and it's been crazy. I hope this makes up for it. So we got news this summer that Granger and Hetty are splitting up Deeks and Kensi. I just had a thought on how that might go down. What do think? **

The team stands around the bullpen celebrating the latest case closed. Granger and Hetty stand in her office talking softly. Hetty does not seem pleased. The team is unaware of the hushed conversation taking place. A blond woman enters from the hallway. She stops just outside the bullpen. She looks around confused.

Callen notices the woman and walks over to her. The whole team, now interested in this new face, watches. "You seem lost." Callen says.

"I should think so." Her British accent is prominent. "I'm looking for…" She rummages through her bag and pulls out a piece of paper. "Henrietta Lang?"

Hetty and Granger, just noticing her, come down from Hetty office and join the group. "Agent Moore, I presume. Welcome." Hetty says with a forced civility.

"Thank you for having me." She responds.

"Parker, glad you founds the place." Granger says.

"It is quite well hidden, but you gave me perfect instructions, thank you."

"I'm sorry," Callen interrupts, "But who are you?"

"This is NCIS Agent Parker Moore. She will be joining the team." Granger says.

"As Mr. Deeks's new partner." Hetty clarifies.

Everyone looks shocked. Deeks and Kensi look at each other.

"He already has a partner." "I already have a partner." Kensi and Deeks speck in sync.

"Agent Blye is being transfer out of the OSP division." Hetty says, pain is evident in her voice.

"What?" all four members of the team say together.

"I'm putting together a special task force in the middle east. We need Agent Blye there." Granger says.

"You can't do this." Callen says. "This is my team. You can't make these decisions without me."

"It has been decided Agent Callen."

"I expected this from you," Callen turns toward Hetty, "But you?"

"It was out of my control."

Kensi turns to Deeks but he has left the room. "Deeks?" Everyone turns to see the empty space where Deeks stood just a moment ago.

.

.

.

Deeks stands on the porch of the boat shed over looking the water. Kensi walks up behind him. She stands next to him looking out over the ocean too. They stand in silence.

"I don't know what to say." Kensi says.

Deeks turns toward her. "I love you." Kensi stands for a moment shocked. Neither one had said it before, because they knew what it meant. That these three words, spoken out loud, would change everything. It never needed to be said, it was always there. Kensi opens her mouth trying to find words, but none come.

"If the answer don't immediately come to you…" Deeks says.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Act like this is the last time we're going to see each other."

"Kensi, you're going to the middle east. It might be."

"No." Kensi starts to get angry. "We can still talk every day, and…"

"And what? Do a long distance thing? You're not going off to college, you're going into a war zone."

"That's my job, Deeks. It's what I do."

"But when you do it, I'm always there to have your back, and now I won't."

Kensi drops her head.

"What can I say to get you not to go? I mean, what do I say?"

"Nothing." Kensi wraps her hands around his neck and into his shaggy hair. She pulls him in for a kiss. His arms circle around her waist, pulling her in.

They hold each other for suspended moment.

When Kensi pulls back a tear runs down her face. "I love you too."

**Okay so this was really cheesy but come on, you know that's how you want it to go. What do you think? Leave a review. Also if you have an idea for a story, I'm all ears. **

**-ST**


	5. Recovery

**You all know this was too good to resist. Deeks goes undercover as a sex addict; Kensi is under as a training psychologist. Hope you like.**

Deeks sits on the couch looking at the doctor across the coffee table. Kensi sits off to side.

"I just want to repeat one last time for the record," The doctor specks toward the recording device on the table between them. "You have consented to allowing Doctor Blyne to sit in and observe this session for training purposes, is that correct?"

Deeks's mind flashes back to the ops center.

"Doctor Mackenzie Blyne? Seriously?" Deeks says looking at the screen at Kensi's alias.

"What? I've burned a lot of aliases, and I wasn't going to be Doctor Fern."

"I like Fern." Deeks smirks back at her.

"I know you do."

Deeks can't help but smile at the memory. "Yes, that's fine." He says glancing at Kensi in the corner.

"So Mr. Dean, I see you checked yourself in voluntarily. In your medical history you have three previous recovery attempts. The last one being 18 months ago. How have you been?"

"I've been doing really well. I haven't been with anyone since I completed my last recovery."

"Then tell me why you have decided to seek more treatment now."

Deeks knew this would be the perfect time to mess with Kensi a bit. "It's my coworker, my partner really." Kensi eyes shoot up from her paper. This wasn't the cover story they had discussed.

"Tell me about her."

"She's beautiful. One of the sexiest women I've ever known, but she's so much more. She's strong, independent, incredibly intelligent."

"What did you think when you first met her?"

"All of the usual urges where there, but as I got to know her, they went away. She became more then just this woman who I wanted to sleep with. My job is hard, and it's a lot of long days and dangerous things, but having her beside me makes it a little bit better."

"It sounds like you're in love."

Deeks looks down. He realizes he's not telling a story anymore. Every word is true.

"What is her name?"

Deeks freezes. A knock on the door saves him. "I'm in a session." The doctor says.

"It's an emergency." The voice says throughout the door. The doctor gets up and opens the door. "There is an incident happening in the cafeteria." Callen says from the hallway.

The doctor turns back to Kensi, "Can you take over for a moment? I'll be right back."

"Of course."

The door shuts and the two are alone together. Neither know what to say. Deeks leans over and stops the recording. He opens his mouth to say something, but Kensi puts up her hand. "Don't."

Kensi pulls out her phone and dials ops. She walks over to the computer and stick the USB drive into it.

"Okay Eric, the ghost drive is in."

Deeks sits on the couch. He runs his hand through his hair. He made a big mistake and he knows it.

.

.

.

Kensi takes off her gun and places it on the counter. She lays her credentials down next to it. She takes a deep breath and thinks back over the last few days.

Kensi hears a knock on the door. She opens it to find Deeks standing there as he had so many times before, but this is different. She can feel it. The air is charged between them. "Can I come in?" he asks. She steps aside.

"I think we should talk about what happened. What I said in the session..."

"You don't have to explain. I get it. You were undercover..."

"I meant every word." Silence falls between them. "I do think about you, all the time. I think about what it would be like to touch you," They take an unconscious step toward each other, "To hold you," another step, "To kiss you." They are now inches away from each other. Kensi puts her hand up and strokes Deeks's face.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Deeks asks.

"The last time I let you go, I almost didn't get you back. I will never make that mistake again." Kensi closes the last space between their lips.

In a moment of passion she pushes Deeks up against the wall. She pins him there for a minute letting the electricity flood them. Deeks picks her up and she wraps her legs around him. He heads toward the bedroom.

**I'm sure the real episode will be very different, but I just had to put this out there. Let me know what you think. Love you guys. **

**-ST**


End file.
